<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【新快】性感怪盗在线等待被拆包。（车部分） by Fran1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388653">【新快】性感怪盗在线等待被拆包。（车部分）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran1412/pseuds/Fran1412'>Fran1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 工藤新一 黑羽快斗 怪盗基德 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran1412/pseuds/Fran1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>新快</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【新快】性感怪盗在线等待被拆包。（车部分）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>年底的时候似乎大家都忙着去准备过新年了，有死神加持的作案频率也降低的微不可查，小儿科到普通警察完全能够解决的程度。<br/>学校放假，基德估计也忙着过年，也不偷东西了，工藤新一于是缺了事做，只能百无聊赖地宅在家里，天天泡着咖啡看报纸消磨时间，闲到特定程度就跑去翻以前宿敌的预告函。</p><p>怪盗的预告函他是全都破解过的，侦探觉得自己也是稀里糊涂了，重新回过去品味倒也不是去体验怪盗基德的智商有多高和读过的书有多少，居然是丧心病狂到去品味基德深埋在其中恶趣味的暧昧调侃。想当初他初次读到那深处的含义后是羞恼的脸红心跳，这次却是厚了脸皮，可以面不改色地读下去了。<br/>也许是因为和基德恋人关系的确立，他把凉掉的咖啡放到报纸旁边，敲着桌子思索。<br/>他们的关系没有确立很久，也没很深，至少他连基德的正脸都没看过，别说名字了。刚确立那段时间工藤新一天天担忧着会不会很快扳掉。</p><p>事实证明革命出来的友谊转化为爱情还是有点可信性的，反正他们到现在还没扳，估计也是见面见得少，还没把对方的习性摸完全。<br/>确立关系吧，大概是在一个月前，两人合作躲过神秘组织追杀后狼狈地互相对看，最后也不知是谁，就这样的亲上去了，这一亲就无法停止了，两个人欲火焚身直接就地来了一发。<br/>是的，他把基德给上了。谁让那家伙在擦枪走火的情况下突然跟他表白的。好吧，也有他没反对，当时想都没想毫不犹豫地就答应了的原因。<br/>这不是重点，工藤新一想，这真的不是重点。</p><p>重点是他这个处男因为解决的太快还被对方狠狠地嘲笑了一把，直戳痛点，无法反驳，绝对致命的那种，由此被关东名侦探记仇记到现在。估计这仇能铭记到下次打炮的时候，如果名侦探的技术进步的话，虽然这笔黑历史会永久地刻在基德的脑海里，但相信如果技术真的进步的话，工藤会让他认识到自己的认知是错误的。<br/>当然，前提是如果技术进步的话。<br/>啊，想到这里的工藤新一耸了耸肩，他可能是对怪盗基德鬼迷心窍了。每日想着要好好身体力行地告诉基德他是个真男人的话也就算了，甚至有天深更半夜里他神志不清地，竟然拨了怪盗基德留下的电话号码。<br/>中途醒来他的嗓音带着点懒散的喑哑，说话时声带振动的胸腔仿佛都埋着什么血液在沸腾似的。而怪盗基德那边透过电话线传来的华丽声线比他还要更令人狼血沸腾，撩的他喉咙愈发的发痒了。</p><p>“喂，基德，快过年了，不打算给我发红包吗？”他干脆利落地说。基德回答的很快，他也干脆利落地说：“没钱。”<br/>工藤新一心想你还没钱，你放你的屁去吧。<br/>然后又听基德说道：“你上次又把我的滑翔翼踢坏了，钱都拿去修这些道具了，哪来的钱给你包红包？”言辞也是很不可爱了。<br/>但他说的有道理。工藤赞同。<br/>“好吧。”他悻悻地说。<br/>基德笑了一下，那声轻笑搔的工藤心尖痒的难受。<br/>“这么着吧。”他说，“名侦探，虽然我没钱，不过红包我还是给得起的，我把自己包给你，怎么样？”<br/>那晚风雨大作，雨点在玻璃窗外打的啪啪的响，工藤新一听完就清醒了，清醒完的第一个想法是我完了。<br/>第二个想法是我又可以了。</p><p>“那我就勉为其难接受吧。”他非常乐意地回答，然后一挂掉电话就跑到床上撒泼打滚了一秒，又死鱼眼躺了回去。<br/>躺了没多久大概是身体本能地兴奋了，工藤新一很快就起来了，起来就去翻日历勾出十二月的第三十一日，重重地打了个感叹号。<br/>接下来的假期总算是有事情可以期待了。侦探日常泡咖啡看报纸去寻找案件，每天至少整理个一遍基德的预告函，叠的整整齐齐的放在床边。</p><p>临近新年的几天有希子及工藤优作回家和工藤团圆，新年的气氛浓厚的人也跟着喜气洋洋的，脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。吃年夜饭那当儿工藤新一突发急事，匆忙打个招呼跑进了厕所，厕所刚关上那刹那怪盗基德打了电话来，有希子刚想喊工藤一声，扫到那备注这声立马就给噎下去了。<br/>亲爱的，扫到这三个字后面的就不太想看了。<br/>这还真是肉麻啊。有希子面色复杂，心想，自己家的猪终于长大了，学会拱白菜了。<br/>“新酱交了女朋友吗？”蹲坑回来，有希子装作不经意地像普通父母一样询问孩子的感情问题。<br/>“……啊？”工藤新一眼露疑惑，果断否认，“没有啊。”说的是真的，是男朋友。</p><p>有希子了然点头，暗搓搓地纳闷连难不成是谈崩了，那自家儿子这是还吊在那棵树上？害，这不成，得找个新的去缓解失恋的痛苦。<br/>随后工藤新一在有希子极为微妙复杂的目光凝视下吃完了这顿艰难的饭。<br/>“……我先进房间了。”他抄起手机塞进口袋。<br/>年末的月亮浑圆的很，光洒着没被窗帘遮住的房间，透亮无比，他没有去开灯，只借着这银白色的月光坐在床边，静默地等待今晚的红包。</p><p>红包来的有点慢了。<br/>从晚饭后等到十一点半后，怪盗基德姗姗来迟，一阵凉风正好掀起了帘子，基德扒开玻璃窗正站在那上面，嘴里的名侦探还没叫完，帘子一把拍到了他脸上，把他给拍懵了。<br/>怪盗基德：“……”<br/>工藤新一那下没忍住，笑了。<br/>怪盗基德不愧是怪盗基德，东西偷的多就是有好处。魔术师保持着扑克脸优雅地微笑，坚持不懈地与名侦探道了个晚好。</p><p>“在这个美丽的月夜，你的红包于新年的钟声即将敲响之际到来，名侦探有没有感到些许的兴奋难耐呢？”<br/>“有是有的。”工藤新一老神在在，雷打不动地坐在床边，“那我的红包先生，你能不能自己走过来让我拆开呢？”<br/>“想让我主动过去吗，名侦探，今天的你都没有接我的电话。”怪盗基德小声抱怨。<br/>工藤新一愣神，翻出手机查看通话记录，排在最上面的赫然是亲爱的小偷先生打来的电话。<br/>“啊……”侦探揉了把头发，苦恼地说道，“实在是抱歉了呢，小偷先生。”</p><p>红包先生没答话，躬身跳下窗，慢条斯理地把帘子固定到两边用绳子绑住，这才踱着慵懒的步伐走到了名侦探身边，掀起眼皮露出一只蓝色偏紫的眼，那只眼准确无误地抓住了名侦探微微滚动的喉结，揶揄地勾起一抹笑。<br/>“……喔，已经等不及要拆开了吗？”他拉了拉手套，显出两颗小虎牙。<br/>工藤新一制止他的动作，握住那只手腕，两指滑入白手套的内侧，摩挲着掌心，慢慢地嵌入了怪盗的五指间，抓紧。</p><p>“嗯。”<br/>
这么从鼻尖挤出低沉的音，工藤的另只手环住怪盗基德的腰把他带向柔软的床褥，怪盗轻轻柔柔地笑着也就任他动作倒了下去，栽倒在深蓝色的床单。<br/>
月光打进基德脱去高礼帽的发旋，白手套半褪不褪的挂在魔术师修长的手上，工藤感受着布料与肌肤间截然不同的细腻，翻身就着压倒怪盗基德的姿势吻上基德吹过夜风的略微冰凉的唇瓣。

他将他炽热的温度传递过去，温柔地撬开唇缝与齿缝，扫荡口腔的时候却浑然不见刚才的温柔，那些深埋在内心深处也许他自己都未曾察觉到的占有欲和掌控欲占据他的意识，怪盗被亲的头脑有些缺氧，唾液分泌的过多朝着两人紧密贴合的唇间流出去挂在嘴角。<br/>
但怪盗基德向来是不愿自己任人宰割，处在如此被动的位置的，他也不甘示弱地用空闲的手捏住工藤的下巴，迫使对方更加亲密地碰撞他的唇瓣，他从而也勾着侦探的舌头吸的滋滋作响，最后两人实在是喘不过气了，拉出一根银丝便分开作罢。</p><p>“名侦探，吻技进步了嘛。”怪盗懒懒地微闭着眼，工藤梳理着他杂乱的头发，扯出一根来自被褥的绒毛，放到怪盗基德的脸上惹得对方痒的难受伸手去抓，他却自顾自地钳制住那只手，摁在基德耳边，撑起身，颇有居高临下的压迫感。<br/>
“多谢夸奖。”工藤挑眉，“这次进步的可不止是吻技……”怪盗闻言也跟着挑高眉，饶有兴趣地听着名侦探的下文。

名侦探的下文终究没跟他的自信一起流露出来让怪盗基德感觉到，这时他房间的门不合时宜地响了，两位在房间里腻腻歪歪的先生互相看着对方的眼睛愣了片刻，工藤新一连忙抽出手拉起怪盗，情急之下没想什么便把对方塞进了衣柜里，这才整理了下衣服，踏着稳健的步伐走过去开门。</p><p>“新酱还没有睡吗？”有希子探进半个头，目光在安然躺在床上的高礼帽顿了一下，笑得天衣无缝。<br/>
“啊，在想案件。”<br/>
“太过于敬业对身体的影响也不好啊，新酱要早点休息哦。”有希子眨眨眼，挥手拉上半开的门。</p><p>工藤新一自己又压了压门，确认好门关上不会被人从外面打开，尽量减轻移动的脚步声，先到抽屉里夹起一个备用的套才去打开柜子门。怪盗基德的脸挤在许多的深蓝色衣服中间，单片眼镜被挤的歪歪斜斜的，工藤保持着拉开柜子门的姿势，心想着这样就跟开礼物盒子一样，竟让他心脏砰砰的直跳了。<br/>
心脏跳动的又急又快，直接导致的结果就是血液流动的速度也又急又快，名侦探看不到自己的脸色但他觉得那张脸肯定没出息地红了，他冲动地也挤进衣柜里，扒开那一堆蓝色的衣服，手撑在基德的脸侧，胸膛贴着胸膛，各自都能听到对方那急促的心跳声。</p><p>“……噗。”怪盗绕过侦探的腰部关上柜门，柜门一关，光线彻底的没有了，黑暗侵蚀视野，耳边唯有来自对方的呼吸，眼前漆黑的什么也看不清。<br/>
“名侦探是想要在这里面做吗？”<br/>
基德的手摸上来弹了弹捏在工藤手指间的套。<br/>
工藤新一没回答他的问题，事实上他的心里也没底，不过这良好的环境倒给他特殊的兴奋和激动，他盲目地猜着怪盗的嘴部，贴上了基德的嘴角。<br/>
他们再次动情地吻住，勾着对方的舌尖缠绵，偏大的衣柜里回荡着令人面红耳赤的水声。<br/>
工藤新一摩挲着怪盗的演出服，扯掉扣子，拉开领口，咬住锁骨留下鲜红的齿印，怪盗基德偏头亲吻他的头发，替他疏解身下硬的发烫的性器。

极具挑逗和技术的手法在上一次几乎不出几分钟就让名侦探释放了出来，这次工藤新一却给力得很，任怪盗如何去挑拨硬是忍住了，除掉耳边愈发沉重的粗喘，他揉捏基德乳头逼出对方轻声呻吟的小动作没有半点的迟钝和颤抖，接下来就是顺理成当地，工藤用嘴叼着套撕掉包装，怪盗基德被他用两指搓捏着舌头头脑有些发晕，半点儿不挣扎地给他扒掉裤子涂满润滑，插进去几根手指 ，磨磨蹭蹭地摩擦着肠壁，慢吞吞地戳刺到敏感点。<br/>
怪盗基德抓紧工藤新一的衣服，忍住呜咽抖了一下，工藤新一咬住他的耳垂，吐着热气，手下毫不客气地用那三根手指去刺激怪盗的身前物什，直逼得对方射了出来才罢休。</p><p>“没想到这次只用手指就让你射了。”工藤新一含糊道，怪盗哈了一声：“名侦探是忘了上次的三分钟吗？”<br/>
“没有。”工藤新一把他翻身压住，从背后亲上基德绒毛竖起的脖颈，裤子一直褪到膝盖，他发难用力捏紧基德的乳尖，性器擦着股缝借着润滑进入了那个紧致狭窄的通道。和上次一样的舒爽，工藤前进着，顶到那个让怪盗颤抖不已的地方，恶意地碾压那里，在基德遏制不住的哭腔中调侃道：“这次会给你留下新印象的，基德。”</p><p>……</p><p>后来基德也不知道自己的眼泪被工藤新一用舌尖卷去了多少，这次让他永久难忘的经历结束的时间晚的出乎意料，被名侦探从衣柜里抱出来已经是第二年了，工藤新一的（脖子以下不可描述的部分）还在那里面，只是安分的没有动静了。<br/>“……名侦探，”基德有气无力地勾起他的脖子，“红包里里外外都拆了一遍了，感觉怎么样？”</p><p>“唔，”工藤新一咂了咂嘴，说，“比钱的味道稍微好那么点，是我喜欢的礼物。”<br/>“……哼。”基德亲了亲他的唇角，“新年快乐。”<br/>“新年快乐。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>